The present invention relates to an improved hinge having a base provided with a cam-operated vertical-adjustment movement. Vertical-adjustment systems for bases of furniture hinges have been known for a long time. In their most general form bases making such an adjustment system possible, are made up of two components sliding on each other. The first component is intended for being rigidly fastened to a side of the piece of furniture and the second one for being connected to the hinge.
For adjustment of the mutual position of the two elements, the most traditional system contemplates use of a screw screwed down in one of the two elements and the head of which engages in an oval hollow formed in the other element. By unloosening the screw, vertical adjustment of the hinge is enabled. The main disadvantage is that when the screw is unloosened, the two elements are completely free to move with respect to each other. Thus an accurate adjustment is rather difficult.
Replacement of the adjustment screw with an eccentric rivet locking the two pieces in a direction perpendicular to the adjustment axis has been proposed. Vertical translation is obtained by the eccentric rotation, so that a continuous adjustment proportional to the rotation angle of the rivet is advantageously ensured. The rivet however has a drawback in that it is bulky in an axial direction (it must have at least three distinct sections: a head, an eccentric body and a region to be riveted) and has reduced sizes in a radial direction. Due to the small radial size, the maximum adjustment to be obtained by the base is reduced.
In the accomplishment of hinge adjustments, a strong structure is required which must be, at the same time, simple, of low cost and quick and efficient assembling. Accomplishment of an adjustment transverse to the hinge extension (i.e. a vertical adjustment when the hinge is mounted in place) is particularly problematic because the weight of the whole door rests thereon.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing a hinge with an efficient, strong and simple cam adjustment of the vertical position.